Timeline (1983: Doomsday)
For the simplified overview timetable see here. For a detailed report of Sept 26, 1983 Doomsday. And this takes you back to the Main Page. ---- 1980: A Brewing Storm Tensions between the United States and the Soviet Union begin to heat up as the Cold War escalates when the Soviets launch an invasion against Afghanistan. The two superpowers and their allies enter a renewed period of mutually assured destruction. In the Middle East, the First Gulf War (called the Iran-Iraqi War at the time) begins. March-April, 1983 Pershing II missiles are moved to West Germany. FleetEx '83, the largest fleet exercise to date in the North Pacific, takes place. September 1, 1983 A Korean Air Lines Jet, Flight NO 007, is shot down over the Sea of Japan just west of Sakhalin Island over international waters. The USSR initially denied the fact that they had shot down the plane but admitted their role several days later. However, they continued to obstruct international search and recovery efforts. There was an international outcry and extreme anti-Soviet sentiment was felt around the globe. Among those on board was Georgia Democratic Congressman Lawrence McDonald, a staunch anti-Communist, leading to suspicions of an ulterior motive. September 19, 1983 P.O.D. Colonel Gennady Akrimov replaces Col. Stanislav Petrov as watch officer at the Serpukhov-15 bunker near Moscow, which monitors for a US missile attack on the Soviet Union. Colonel Petrov is re-assigned to a bunker near Odessa. Sept. 26, 1983 – 03:40 GMT+3 (Moscow Time), USSR The Serpukhov-15 bunker's computers indicate that a US missile is heading toward the Soviet Union. At first, Akrimov reasons that a computer error has occurred, since it is only one missile and it doesn't make sense that the US would launch one single missile in an attack. Questions about the reliability of the satellite detection system have been raised in the past, so he dismisses the warning as a false alarm, concluding that there was no actual missile. Very shortly though, the computers indicate that a second missile has been launched, then a third, a fourth and and then a fifth. Akrimov, a faithful reader of "Pravda", where he had read much of the "warmongering of the American President Reagan", now feels as if the attack was real. He telephones the headquarters of the Strategic Rocket Forces and tells them that his computers show that a massive US attack is underway. General Secretary Andropov is awakened by his staff and rushed to an evacuation helicopter standing by. On the way he is informed by the generals that they have "reliable information" that the Americans are launching a first-strike. They recommend a full retaliatory strike. Andropov, frail and stunned by the news, nods and gives the launch codes to the SRF commanders. Four and a half minutes later, at over 300 missile bunkers, a fateful order is given ... launch. Nearly 1100 Soviet ICBMs in staggered order are launched at the United States, American bases in Europe and Great Britain, and in a plan never publicly revealed, at another fifty sites in the People's Republic of China. Sept. 25, 1983 – U.S.A , 19:45 GMT-5 (EST) At NORAD launch detection satellites detect the launch from the Soviet Union. It is apparently a Soviet FIRST-strike and within minutes President Reagan is evacuated from the UN reception at the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel in New York City via "Marine-1" to the Boeing E-4B Nightwatch called NEACP (National Emergency Airborne Command Post). He arrives twenty minutes later and the aircraft takes off at about 20:09. En route, the President is informed by Secretary of Defense Weinberger and the NORAD generals that the launch is confirmed and that it was total. Reagan gives the launch codes and orders a full retaliatory strike, including "city-buster" missile attacks from the American submarine fleet. Sept. 26, 1983 – 04:11 GMT+3 (Moscow Time) Meanwhile, as Andropov's helicopter is approaching the Kremlin's evacuation bunker forty miles outside of Moscow, he receives a chilling report. The first "projected" missile has reached its target in Murmansk ... but no detonation has occurred. Quickly checking, Soviet generals discover that the first targets that were supposed to have been destroyed minutes earlier, showed NO incoming warheads and no detonation. Andropov suffers a massive stroke as he realized he has just started World War-III on a false alarm. A minute later the first Soviet missile detonates in Beijing, China, followed quickly by one at Elmendorf Air Force Base in Alaska. Minutes after that, a second, REAL report of incoming American missiles is reported. Sept 26, 1983 Doomsday Clock Strikes Doomsday ‘’’The moment mankind has feared since the 1945 drops of the nuclear bombs over Hiroshima and Nagasaki’’’ Over a period of nearly two hours, from approximately 4:10 am until 6:10 am GMT + 3 (Moscow time), an estimated 3000 nuclear weapons detonate all across the Northern Hemisphere. NATO commanders are ordered to immediately launch tactical Pershing-I missiles at Soviet tank yards, and Warsaw Pact commanders respond with the launch of their Pioneer missiles. Chinese forces, woefully caught by surprise by the Soviet attack, were only able to launch approximately 30% of their weapons at the USSR. Most Chinese missiles struck cities and military bases that have already been destroyed by American missiles and bombers. Neither American nor Soviet citizens, nor other non-combatants, received significant advance warning of the attack. Some major cities did issue alerts and, while local mayors and fire chiefs were scrambling to initiate disaster protocols, they were either destroyed or damaged in the attack. Electromagnetic Pulses (or EMP) from air-burst weapons destroyed some 70% of the electronics across the Northern Hemisphere. Most radios, televisions, telephones systems, and computers were rendered useless. The initial death toll following the first hours of conflict was estimated at 1.53 billion people ... from the United States and Canada, to Cuba, across the Atlantic to the United Kingdom, Western and Eastern Europe, the Soviet Union, China, Japan, the Philippines, and three cities in Australia. At day's end, a black pall of smoke, dust and radioactive ash covered half the world. September 1983-December 1983 : Aftermath General Overview Predictions of the results of a nuclear exchange from the late 1970s and early 1980s prove fairly accurate. In addition to the initial death toll, subsequent mortality rates due to fall-out, out-of-control fires, starvation, dehydration, and unchecked disease add another 700 million lost, mostly in the Northern Hemisphere. The predictions of a "nuclear winter," however, come up short. Only a 10°F drop is noted, and as the attack occurred going into late fall, it had no major effect on typical weather patterns. The dust cover blocked out the sun for several days, but within a week, it dissipated and cloud patterns returned to normal by mid-October. By contrast, later in the summer of 1984, predictions of a "nuclear summer" do come true, as nitrogen oxides and a reduced ozone layer raised temperatures to an average high 10-25°F over normal. Vast areas of North America, most of Europe, much of the Soviet Union, and many parts of China are uninhabitable. Radiation levels dropped with the predicted two weeks fall-out pattern, but irradiated regions and areas where toxic chemicals have been spilled remain lethal to humans. Several nuclear reactors in the US, Europe, and the Soviet Union experience critical meltdowns and explode, releasing additional radiation into the atmosphere. Death tolls keep rising. By March 1984, the population of the United States dropped to 28 million people, almost 1/10 the pre-Doomsday level. The story was similar in the rest of the Northern Hemisphere, with Great Britain's population reduced to numbers not seen since the Norman Conquest.. After a week in the National Airborne Command Post jet, President Reagan is transferred to the still-surviving Mount Weather command bunker. (Oddly, though known to the Soviets for years, no attack on the facility was made.) Vice President George Bush is relocated to the Greenbrier Hotel facility (this was to have been the Congressional relocation center, but no evacuation of Congress was possible). Subsequent attempts of coordination of remaining police, fire, and especially National Guard units in the United States prove only marginally successful. With the widespread death, starvation, and fall-out, few National Guardsmen report for duty. Most couldn't, but many (with no safe zones for their families) refused. Chaos reigned. By Christmas, Hawaii is the only US state with a functioning state-wide government, but shortages of food and medicine cause violence between various factions. Hawaii's main union of farm laborers has won control through its control of the food and the consent of the now-powerless local officials. The union's leader, Louis Goldblatt, takes the title of Governor and imposes Marxist-style labor quotas and rations. His restrictions hold the conflict in check, but just barely. The remote island state is, however, still completely isolated from the mainland US. Many areas of the U.S. that didn't get hit by nuclear missiles and weren't devastated by fallout and/or violence had strong, functioning governments and leadership of some type at the local level. In these areas, from the Rocky Mountains to Texas to the deep South to New England, surviving cities, towns and villages took control of their own survival, taking on responsibilities (the best they could) that would be normally handled by Federal and state agencies making alliances with other nearby towns in order to get through the crisis. Most of the city states and alliances that were able to get past the end of the year were in good position to survive. A coordinated effort by the Greenville, SC, city and county law enforcement agencies institute the "Greenville Protocol" by which hundreds of officers spread out from downtown Greenville and secure the county. Contact is quickly made with officials in Spartanburg and Pickens Counties. An emergency government is set up in Greenville. In nearby Anderson County, radical religious leader Royall Jenkins of the United Nation of Islam takes over the city of Anderson. It is learned later that there had been bloodshed as a racist African-American city-state was set up there, though Jenkins claims that the casualties were a result of "racist resistance to necessary change" as he was setting up the provisional government in the town. Cuba was one of the few Communist nations to survive Doomsday. Although Havana and Santiago were hit by nuclear devices, strategic plans in the USA did not target massive destruction on the island, partly because they did not wish to set off nuclear devices so close to their border, and partly because Cuba did not harbor nukes of their own. However, because Miami was a major target for the USSR, Cuba was expecting major effects from fallout. Fidel Castro was assumed dead, as was his brother and second-in-command Raul Castro, and other top officials, but the Cuba communist system was built from the bases of society. Important military personnel were overseas, particularly in Angola, so the chain of command could be re-established once communications were restored. The surviving Cuban government, anticipating drastic effects from fallout, decreed that any resident was free to leave the island and suggested that evacuees try to flee to Central or South America but did not provide any means of evacuation. The major population centers were hit hard by incoming missile strikes. The largest group of survivors were in the Atlantic Provinces (Newfoundland, Prince Edward Island, New Brunswick, and Nova Scotia), as only two bombs hit this region. The territories also escaped major damage, but due to their size, most contact with them was lost. Social and civil order proved difficult, if not impossible to maintain in many regions, as only Newfoundland and Prince Edward Island held onto their provincial governments amidst the storm of refugees and radioactive fallout. Central America / Post-Doomsday unrest adds fuel to the Nicaraguan Civil War. The conflict spills across the border into as right-wing Contras enter the country from Nicaragua's sparsely populated southwest. The left-wing Sandinistas soon follow; Nicaragua's Sandinista government is in control of Costa Rica's Guanacaste province by the end of the year. Jean-Bertrand Aristide, having returned in 1983 for his ordination as a Salesian priest, quickly took the reigns of and won a landslide victory in the presidential elections of 1984. Oceania Australia has – along with New Zealand - weathered the war the best. Though it has lost Sydney, Melbourne, and Perth, the capital at Canberra has survived and much of the population has taken shelter and have stockpiled provisions. Australian agriculture remained relatively intact and in the years after the war, has maintained a sufficient level of production. Rationing of food has been enacted, but it is not burdensome. Prime Minister Bob Hawke had been in office only for a few months, but has proved an able leader. With a strong agricultural and fishing economy, both American and Western are also relatively stable following the attacks. However, the American half of the islands has lost its main trading partner. In November, New Zealand passes the Samoan Aid Act to help both Samoas. On December 20, the Governing Committee for Samoa is created to run affairs in both halves of Samoa - the first of many international unions to emerge after Doomsday. South America Though the continent had been spared any nuclear attacks, breakdowns in trade and civil unrest had taken their toll. Small amounts of fallout, mainly brought about by trade winds, affected South America, mainly Colombia, Venezuela and the Guianas; and more was expected to come in the following years. Argentina Argentina suspended Presidential elections, originally scheduled for late October. Brazil Brazil was on the verge of restoring democratic rule after 19 years of military dictatorship when Doomsday occurred. As a result, re-democratization was halted, and rioting began in major cities. Fallout effects began to be evident, mainly in the Northern Shore area and in San Andres. However, the most notorious effect was the disruption of international trade. Some civil unrest was capitalized upon by FARC guerrillas to achieve a better standing in peace negotiations with the Colombian government. Venezuela Almost completely dominated by oil exports to the US, Venezuela's economy collapsed. Some regions also begin to feel the effects from radioactive clouds brought by trade winds. Asia Several regions in Indonesia are shaken by separatist uprisings which force the central government to withdraw the bulk of the army from the outer regions back to Java and Southern Sumatra to at least keep order in the economical and political heart of the Archipelago. At first caught by surprise by the sudden retreat, GAM then-in-command Hosein di Tiro, a cousin of the exiled Hasan di Tiro, quickly regrouped the loyal GAM units (supposedly around 3.000 men) and led them to the provincial capital of Banda Aceh, where they started to fight for control of the city. The Dalai Lama returns to Tibet and on March 15, the Tibetan monarchy is proclaimed. Europe Portugal Emergency plans were enacted, but proved largely ineffective, even with quickly combined Portuguese and Spanish local security forces. All mid - or even long-term plans appeared senseless as the massive fallout spread over Continental Europe. The only remaining mainland governmental body was a small parliamentary delegation which at the time of the detonations was aboard the Portuguese frigate "Álvares Cabral" (F-331) to observe a demonstration of an amphibious landing operation. Upon incoming news of the attacks and no contact to Lisbon possible, the maneuver was canceled and an emergency session of the few surviving parliament members (headed by a Vice President of the Parliament) along with a handful of navy generals took place. In order to maintain a functioning government, it was immediately decided to set course for the Portuguese Islands of Madeira and Azores as no hits were reported from local authorities. So the Álvares Cabral and the small accompanying convoy - namely the Submarine ''Albacora'' and a small supply ship- headed first for Funchal, Madeira then to Punta Delgada on the Azores Islands. En route, all naval and air force units that could be reached were ordered to relocate to Madeira and Azores. A few aircraft and several navy ships -mainly a second submarine- arrived later in Funchal. After consultations with the local authorities and governments, it was decided to officially relocate the capital and install a Portuguese Interim Government in Punta Delgada. The Vice President of the Parliament was named provisional head of state. Celtic Alliance The Irish government implements full martial law awaiting for an attack from the Soviet Union, it never happens, though Belfast suffers a direct hit. 100,000 Northern Irish refugees head west and south to the Republic. Plans are put in motion to contain civil disorder, with conscription enacted in an emergency sitting of Parliament in Dublin. The Northern Irish counties are overcome by desperation and work with the Republic to assist the dying and injured. British army units in Northern Ireland accept the Irish President as their acting Commander In Chief till contrary information is received from the UK High Command. Four weeks after Doomsday, contact is received via Morse code from the Isle of Lewis in western Scotland. Five UK MP's (all Scottish Nationalists) have survived and are officially, as one is a Privy Councilor, the de facto UK government. They are brought to Dublin which lays the foundations for the Celtic Alliance which was formally declared in 1986. British army units in Northern Ireland ask the UK MP's to clarify their position, Gordon Wilson, MP Privy Councilor (SNP), as de facto head of State, formally amalgamates the regiments in Northern Ireland into the Irish Armed Forces Soviet Union After Doomsday, significant parts of the Soviet Union have been utterly destroyed. The number of people killed is staggeringly high, with some initial estimates in the 270 million range. Very few of the Soviet officials in Europe and Central Asia have survived the attack, leaving its small remaining population essentially in a state of anarchy. Siberia, the Russian Far East and parts of the Kazakh SSR, however, have survived the blunt of Doomsday much better and several of its leaders along with most of it population are still alive. Middle East Israel, Syria, and Jordan have all been struck by nuclear missiles. Israel and Jordan manage to hold on to organized government, but Syria's one-party power structure is totally shattered, plunging the country into chaos. Egypt escapes attack, but falls into economic and political meltdown, allowing the Muslim Brotherhood to seize power and impose their Islamist vision upon the country. 1984: Desperation North America US President Reagan and his staff at Mt. Weather are facing a dire situation. The facility was only established with a limited food supply and it is slowly running out. Abandoned farms and orchards in neighboring Virginia are producing mutated fruit or in most cases none at all. Salvage teams from his Secret Service has been sent out to get more, but has had little luck as the few surviving locals have picked stores and restaurants clean. Contact with Vice President Bush at The Greenbrier indicated the same situation was affecting them. On April 23, 1984 the decision was made to evacuate the President and Vice President from North America and fly them to Australia. Reagan and Bush leave the US on May 5, 1984. But the American government leaving the devastated country will not be the worst thing to happen on one of the worst days in U.S. History. Reagan makes it safely to Hawaii. But then destiny strikes: Thanks to electromagnetic interference and residual radiation left over from Doomsday, the president's plane becomes unresponsive and is horribly off course a few hours after leaving Hawaii. Running out of fuel and unable to land, the Boeing E-4 loses altitude and crashes into the South Pacific. Though the President and First Lady survive the crash, the life-raft the couple and their Secret Service team escapes on sinks in a squall a day later. Nominally, George Bush becomes President on May 6, 1984. He reaches Brisbane, Australia after stops in Hawaii and Auckland, New Zealand. Prime Minister Hawke welcomes Bush, but informs him that the RAAF has lost contact with the NEACP. They wait a few days for any reports, but with none coming, Bush has a local Australian judge swear him in as President on May 8. An American Provisional Administration is then established in Canberra, mostly attempted to garner intelligence on the situation after Doomsday, both in the US and across the world. While much of the United States was devastated, there were survivors scattered throughout the country. In some cases fragile states that had been established in the previous year would see their downfalls, while in other cases cities and towns would form alliances that would lead to the birth of new nations, or state governments would reform and set themselves on the road to independence. On January 25, the Vermont Legislature reconvened in the capital of Montpelier. A provisional state government of New Hampshire was formed on February 4, its representatives making contact with Vermont on February 19. In May, Vermont voters overwhelming chose independence over statehood; the constitution for the Republic of Vermont was signed on July 24. New Hampshire voters had chosen union with Vermont in a special referendum on May 18, and on July 25, New Hampshire officially became a county within the Republic of Vermont. In March, the provisional Georgia state government, centered in Athens, fell apart in what is believed to be a nearly two-week period of violence and mayhem. A large group of the estimated 2,000 survivors journeyed to the town of Toccoa in northwest Georgia, with the remainder scattering to the surrounding region. Also in March, a Kansas State University student and an engineer from Wichita, two of the survivors in Manhattan, Kansas, made radio contact with survivors in Scottsbluff, Nebraska. The Manhattan survivors voted unanimously in a special meeting at Kansas State University to leave the region for western Nebraska. In July, talks between representatives of the towns of Hattiesburg, Natchez and Starkville in the state of Mississippi - aimed at forming a provisional government - broke down. And survivors in Lawrence, Kansas, made radio contact and Scottsbluff and voted unanimously to leave for western Nebraska. The Texas towns of Midland and Odessa and New Mexico towns of Carlsbad and Hobbs formed the Provisional Government of the Cities of Western Texas and Southwestern New Mexico in August; work began immediately on formalizing itself into the nation that would become West Texas. Sometime in 1984, the 101st Airborne unit pulled out of the Fort Campbell military base (located along the Kentucky/Tennessee border) after the region fell into total chaos. The 101st settled in West Virginia, taking command of the capital of Charleston, and formed what would become the Virginian Republic. Throughout 1984, survivors in small towns throughout the U.S. - such as Asheville in North Carolina; Cape Girardeau in Missouri; Cave City in Kentucky; Portland in Tennessee; and Spokane in Washington state - focused on their own affairs, trying merely to survive their new world the best they could, rejecting any grand ideas of reforming states, resigned to the possibility they were perhaps the last survivors in the world. Of course, they weren't, as the next years would show. Canada From the ashes of Canada, a new government emerges, based in St John's. The provinces of Newfoundland and Prince Edward Island, as well as coastal Quebec and the eastern Northwest Territories, become the Canada Remainder Provinces. Over the following decades they expand into the rest of Canada. Oceania In the face of the global situation after Doomsday, the long-lasting friendship and intense cooperation between Australia and New Zealand proves enormously precious. By November the two Commonwealth members have intensified their relationship aligning and combining key branches of government, especially the military and other security forces, civil protection, agriculture/industry and transportation capacities up to a degree of practically unified government. The main task of the two governments is defined as to secure the survival of as many citizens of the two countries - and to a certain degree- all survivors in the rest of the world as possible. It quickly becomes vital for Australia, New Zealand and the U.S. that beside the top priority of supplying food and medicines to the population, national security should be the main focus. In order to avoid future threats by third parties utilizing superior US military technology, the already existing ANZUS defense pact between the United States, Australia and New Zealand is modified and extended. The most important part of the new agreement is that any American and any NATO Army, Navy and Air Force units that remain are immediately placed under ANZUS command. So, on June 1, 1984, the ANZUS Order 001/1984 is given by the joint ANZUS Head Command set up in Brisbane. This order – today famous as “The Gathering” Order- is to be sent to all contactable U.S. and NATO units. It orders all units capable to do so to set course for Australian, New Zealand and Hawaiian territory. If this can not be achieved, all surviving units in a defined geographical area will be sent to the nearest suitable gathering point to which ANZUS supply convoys will meet them. The responses of American and NATO forces scattered around the globe are sporadic, but are steadily increasing. The first units to report are several nuclear submarines. They set course for ports in ANZUS territory. Due to satellite communication proving impossible, gradually word gets to several scattered naval units in the Pacific and Indian Ocean. They are ordered to assemble at several points considered suitable, mainly intact British, French and U.S. naval bases on remote islands. The bulk of the regrouping flotillas consist of submarines, frigates and destroyers from NATO countries and the remains of American carrier groups. Civilian freighter convoys are also heading to the specified destinations. South America Representatives from Argentina, Uruguay and the Falkland Islands meet in Buenos Aires to discuss how they can better combine their resources to get through the crisis caused by the economical and environmental damage done by Doomsday. They agree to form a new unified nation called the Republica Americana Unida (United American Republic). British military forces in the Falkland Islands reluctantly agree to the situation and evacuate the islands (along with any civilians who wish to join them) and head toward Australia. The FARC, M-19 and the EPL reach an agreement with the Colombian government, which would include the ceasing of hostilities and a plan from demobilized guerrillas to enter either politics, the military or other forms of civil life. The government would concentrate on prosecuting groups like MAS and other paramilitaries. The ELN does not endorse the agreement. Asia Siberia and its surrounding areas are the last remaining Soviet-governed area in the Soviet Union. In March, the Deputy Prime Minister of the Soviet Union, Geydar Aliyev, arrived at the vague borders of the still functioning parts of the country. With no central government in Moscow to help them, Siberia, along with the rest of the Russian Far East and the Kazakh SSR declare themselves the successor state to the Soviet Union. The area is declared the Union of Sovereign Socialist Republics on December 23. This newly formed country soon embarks on a massive reconstruction project. Europe United Kingdom *The surviving members of the RAF and Royal Navy, which was on maneuvers around the world and particularly around the Falkland Islands, return to the UK to pick up as many survivors as they can. The RAF also pick up the remainder of the Royal Family (Recently crowned King Andrew and his father Prince Phillip), who were on the Isle of Wight. The only members of the British Royal Family to stay are Princess Anne and her daughter Zara, who stay behind and form the Kingdom of Cleveland as Queen Anne II. Africa The economic and environmental ramifications of Doomsday has caused governments across the continent to collapse. *Somalia: The people of declare independence. 1985: Puzzling Pieces General Overview Two years after Doomsday, little has improved. In fact much has worsened, especially in the Northern Hemisphere. Food shortages are absolute. Starvation has killed another 200 million people. Cannibalism of the dead is not uncommon, and some roving gangs of former military units even kill people for food. In wide parts of the world, anarchy is predominant and most attempts to reinstate order, even on the local level, fail. Self-justice, clan fights and warlordships are common. But, nonetheless, the first signs of a will to withstand the immediate threat of total extinction emerge. In a few regions, surviving nations and remaining governing bodies reluctantly start cooperating with similarly devastated neighbors. Europe Similar to Portugal on the Azores Islands, the provincial government of the Spanish Canary Islands, together with the POLISARIO rebels in the former colony of Western Sahara, declare a government. The new nation is to be called País del Oro (The Golden Land). This later becomes widely known as the first post-Doomsday country gaining sovereignty. The Irish government maintains martial law and implements rationing of fuel to maintain the precious resource's availability to agriculture. Therefore, food supplies are at adequate levels. Formal discussions at the national government level begin to lay in principle an agreement on the formation of the Celtic Alliance. Mass starvation is a great worry even though vast swathes of land have been turned over to food production, including public parks and areas bordering the seashore. The Scottish Islands come under further stress by an influx of refugees from the greater Glasgow area, especially from the north of the city. The refugees tell of mass death and destruction of property with marauding hordes. There are reports of cannibalism and clan feuds as well as mutated births. Radiation sickness is now the main killer of people across the Celtic Alliance. North America Canada Canada, or the Canada Remainder Provinces, manages to hold onto democracy by holding elections. Clyde Wells is the first Prime Minister elected after Doomsday. However, Canada still faces numerous problems, such as starvation, disease and the rebellious . The former French colonial islands of St. Pierre and Miquelon, cut off from their mother country, petition Canada for support and become a protectorate. United States Especially because of the near-total absence of television, radio and telephone communications, the situation on the ground in the former United States was believed to be, at best, chaotic and medieval, and at worst, a total wasteland with nothing alive at all. This was truly the case in some areas, such as southern California; New York City; lower Michigan; northern Missouri and eastern Kansas; and much of Florida. In other areas, people were not only surviving, but building a foundation for their future. Throughout the year, city-states throughout the former U.S. established themselves as independent entities, and in some cases began to build alliances that would one day lead to the formation of new nations. These city-states included Asheville, Cape Girardeau, Davenport, Dodge City, Elizabeth City, Hattiesburg, International Falls, Iowa City, Joplin, Lincoln, Missoula, Muncie, Nacogdoches, Scottsbluff and Tyler. Some newly formed nations, such as Kentucky, Virginia and Vermont, were stabilizing their governments and societies and caring for their people the best they could. Some state governments, particularly in Utah and Wyoming, were on their way towards establishing independence. And, some new nations formed out of the ashes of the former United States. On January 7, delegates gathered in Greenville, SC, for a constitutional convention. On March 8, the signed document was on its way to the districts. Also, in March, representatives of counties from the former states of Delaware, Maryland and Virginia met to discuss the future of their region; on May 3, delegates signed the constitution of the United Counties of Delmarva. Surviving cities and towns in western Texas and southwestern New Mexico formalized their association, declaring their independence and drafting a constitution. The representatives of the various towns signed that constitution on July 4 in Midland, and the Republic of West Texas was officially born. Unfortunately, a fledgling relationship with Mexico was shattered in December after a misunderstanding on the part of the Mexican military led to the severing of ties between the two countries, and a policy of isolationism on the part of the West Texas government that would last more than two decades. Oceania Throughout the year, nuclear submarines begin returning from all over the Pacific and Indian Oceans. In September comes ANZUS Order 011/1985, the Resolution on the Status of . The American Provisional Authority agrees to share power with the Samoa Governing Committee. American Samoa is made a commonwealth. The Order and the new constitution based on it are ratified the following year. On November 6th, 1985 the USS "Benjamin Franklin" (SSBN-640) becomes the fifth American nuclear submarine to arrive in ANZUS territory thus far. Nearly running out of food, the “Franklin” enters the harbor of Cairns. On November 18th, 1985, a great relief is felt at the response of the American carrier USS “Carl Vinson” and a small accompanying fleet from the harbor of Papeete, Tahiti. It was feared that all carrier groups had been destroyed by direct nuclear attacks. But, apparently Soviet subs did not find the Vinson carrier group, so it was not destroyed. Therefore it had been able to set course south to escape the radiation in the Northern Hemisphere. On December 8th the Vinson group arrives in Brisbane. Latin America In the Southern Hemisphere, radioactivity has spread to Brazil, southern Africa, and northern Australia. There is no "On The Beach" scenario; these areas suffered little permanent damage. However, the destruction of trade and violent weather patterns causes them much hardship. 's government leaves the Central Valley, by now a battleground between Sandinistas and Contras, including local Costa Rican supporters. A government-in-exile is established at Limón on the Caribbean coast. In November, the Volcano Ruiz erupts in Colombia, causing landslides that erase a whole town from the map. Rescue services are completely unprepared, therefore raising the death toll. Rest of the World Sub-Saharan Africa is in worse shape than the rest of the world. The loss of American, European and Soviet aid has plunged most of the African nations into chaos and starvation. The economy of the Union of South Africa collapses. Even under martial law, rioting runs rampant as it becomes apparent that the white minority is shifting food and fuel rations to primarily whites, while black South Africans starve. When guards abandon the Robben Island prison, members of the ANC rescue Nelson Mandela on August 17th, 1985, but the joy is short-lived as Mandela dies in a bombing raid by the South African Air Force on a Pretorian black neighborhood. After a few months of de facto civil war, the GAM gains control over the city of Aceh and quickly gathers support, as well as more soldiers, among the Acehnese. In October 1985, they re-establish a Sultanate Government, headed by then-monarch Hosein di Tiro, maintaining order based on the harsh enforcement of Islamic law, known as the Sharia. 1986: the Celts Emerge from the Radioactive Mist The Celtic Alliance is formally established during the spring equinox of 1986 on March 20th. By using traditional dates, the government hopes to maintain some notion of history and tradition for the new nation. Thus, the United Kingdom, which was founded in 1707, and the Irish Republic, which was established in 1922, are therefore defunct. However, the Celtic Alliance brings back under one nation the Isle of Ireland and Scotland, as was under the old Celtic Kingdom of Dalriada. Nevertheless, the new Alliance also claims sovereignty over the UK and dependencies with legitimacy from the former UK MP's. It is hoped to re-establish some form of legitimate government in the future on the rest of the British Isles. The last two years have seen profound change on the Isle of Ireland, the Scottish Islands, Isle of Man, and Channel Islands with starvation and death on a biblical scale. Nevertheless, just like the Celts of the Dark Ages, they have used their Celtic ingenuity and their ability to innovate to be able to maintain the governmental structure and ensuring that entire communities work to restore some vestige of civilization to the edge of Europe. The onset of the nuclear winter is not as bad as many predicted, but the nuclear summer is a profound awakening for the normally cloudy nation. The population works in the fields either in the early morning or late evening and, if needed, covers up completely to work during the day. A major boost to the population is the maintenance of the primary education system, enabling parents and carers to work in the production of food as well as maintaining an educated workforce for the future. South America 1986 is an election year in Colombia. Liberal Party dissident candidate Galán endorsed the official candidate Barco after polls show that voters do not favor Galán. The Conservatives choose Alvaro Gómez; the leftist Patriotic Union endorses Jaime Pardo Leal. Barco wins by a landslide, replacing the conservative Belisario Betancur. Despite this electoral normality, the country's economy is still in bad shape. Barco continues Betancur's intention to build a South American economic bloc, to replace the American, European and Soviet markets. Southern Africa The few people that were evacuated from Britain by the RAF and Navy gather around Port Elizabeth and establish the new Anglo-African state of New Britain. Prince Andrew is transported by the Royal Navy and is crowned King in Port Elizabeth. Oceania In February, the Resolution on the Status of Samoa is put into effect as voters approve a new constitution for uniting the two islands. Samoa holds its first combined election in May. Western Samoa's Chief of State Malietoa Tanumafili wins the Samoa-wide election easily. The United Fono, the new bicameral legislature, meets in September near Doomsday's third anniversary. Considering the plight of other nations, including many in the Pacific, Samoa's post-Doomsday course has been remarkably smooth. Europe / North America Contact is finally made between Portugal and Canada using radio transmissions. Asia Contact between the USSR and Korea is established. 1987 In January, the army of the Republic of Piedmont intervenes in the Anderson-Toccoma War. In this bloody war between two racist city-states, The RoP finds itself forced to occupy towns in Anderson County and establish a demilitarized zone along its borders with Anderson County. A truce is negotiated between Toccoa and Anderson on November 11, but the RoP must keep troops in the DMZ on a permanent basis. Terrorists from both rogue city-states make occasional attacks in the RoP. In Hawaii, the assassination of Governor Goldblatt sparks a new round of civil war. Facing major economic hardships, most Caribbean islands join together and become the East Caribbean Federation The Limónese Government, Sandinistas, and Contra factions reach a truce, dividing Costa Rica into three zones of occupation, with government forces holding most of the Central Valley. This truce lasts less than five months. The people of Bermuda, grateful for former governor John William Morrison getting them through the immediate aftermath of Doomsday, grant him the title King of Bermuda. Egypt, under the control of the Muslim Brotherhood, launches a military assault on Israel, which is still reeling from Soviet attack. The Israelis have no choice but to use their own large nuclear weapon against Cairo. The Israeli attack goes down as the last use of nuclear weapons to date. The Muslim Brotherhood is annihilated as their inner circle was gathered at Cairo's Grand Mosque at the time of the attack, this plunged Egypt into several months of chaos. After an extremely tense period of skirmishes throughout Alaska, the Siberians and ANZUS pact members sign the "Sitka Accord", establishing a DMZ in Alaska between Siberian controlled Alaska and Alaska. In the Philippines, the "Bloodless Coup of '87" ousts Ferdinand Marcos and with Juan Ponce Enrile, a Third Republic is founded. 1988 US and Australian troops arrive in Hawaii, accompanied by President Bush himself. They manage to restore order and end the civil war. Hawaii is now governed by a military committee that is answerable to the Provisional American Administration in Canberra. The United Fono of Samoa renounces its claim to Swains Island, leaving the island under the sole authority of the Provisional American Administration. On October 22, 1988 declared war on , starting the Himalayan war. declares its neutrality. 1989 Sandinistas based in San Jose, declare themselves the legitimate rulers of the country. The Sandinistas further announce that they will no longer take orders from their superiors in Managua, Nicaragua. A new civil war erupts in the Central Valley between supporters and opponents of the new leftist government. On May 8, 13 townships in the eastern portion of the former state of Texas declared themselves to be the Republic of Texas. On August 17th, 1989, the remaining loyal provinces of Indonesia declare the establishment of the Islamic Indonesian Islands League - I.I.I.L. *On Tuesday, November 7, 1989, the military supervises elections to bring a democratically elected government back to Hawaii, although strict quotas and rationing of essentials remain a fact of life. and both join the Socialist Union on May 25 in Krasnoyarsk. The Himalayan war officially ended on June 6, 1989 after Nepal occupied Bhutan. December 14th: Chile holds its first free election in 16 years; winner the Christian Democrat Patricio Aylwin Azocar. 1990: From Chaos Comes Order In January, Harry Kim is peacefully sworn in as Hawaii's new governor, its first elected leader since Doomsday. Kim actively seeks cooperation with the former leaders in the civil war, including royal claimant Andrew Pi'ikoi Kawananakoa, whom he appoints as his Lieutenant Governor. Early in his term, Kim must employ US troops still stationed at Hawaii to put down another food riot. On February 21st, the Sultanate of Brunei- Sarawak, which comprises the East Malaysia, Brundai and Northern Borneo (Kalimantan) provinces of Indonesia, declares itself independent from the I.I.I.L government. In April, Geydar Aliyev sends troops into northern Manchuria to establish order. Europe The former Portuguese Cape Verde Islands decide to become associated with Portuguese Interim Government controlled territory. In June, a small aid convoy arrives on the Azores Islands from Brazil. On September 26th, 1990, the surviving Icelandic and Norwegian governments, along with the Norwegian Royal Family under King Harald V, declare the establishment of the Nordic Union comprising Iceland, parts of Norway, Faroe Islands, Svalbard and Bouvet. The Swedish and Danish royal families, which are connected to the Norwegian royal family, are also invited to join in the federation, which they accept. South America The Andean Nations Pact (PAN) becomes the Andean Union (UA), a free markets agreement between Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador, Peru and Bolivia. All these nations are poor, but all of them had had some sort of functional democracy for at least 9 years, in contrast to other South American countries. With a stronger Andean Union as his legacy, president Barco in Colombia is succeeded by president Luis Carlos Galán, who had previously won the primaries as the Liberal candidate. Galán won easily against Patriotic Union candidate Carlos Pizarro and Conservative Rodrigo Lloreda. Alberto Fujimori is elected president in Peru, succeeding Alan García. 1991: Voyage of Discovery The USS "Benjamin Franklin" is refitted by the Royal Australian Navy and sent on a worldwide intelligence gathering mission. Her empty missile silos are filled with food, enough to last sixteen to eighteen months. The captain also receives a full diplomatic mandate to contact any remaining nation-like governments, except any “apparent illegitimate dictatorship”. She heads out, returning to Cairns in August 1992. The first destination is the former United States, from where she confirms reports from U.S. bases on Hawaii. The situation in the continental United States is "medieval." A few towns and villages have formed themselves into barricaded forts, fighting off marauding ex-Army and former police units, scavenging for food, water and ammunition. The population of the contiguous US is estimated at fewer than ten million. A Royal Australian Air Force pilot who volunteered to join the "Franklin" crew found an intact Beechcraft airplane near Tillamook, Oregon, and flew several hundred miles inland. He reported reaching a vast desert as he approached the former Idaho/Nevada border. Radiation levels were minimal, but the area seemed devoid of plant and animal life. He returned and reboarded the "Franklin" as it headed down along the West Coast. The second destination is Europe. After a hard passage through a bombed and nearly unusable Panama Channel, the Franklin approaches Continental Europe. A big surprise to the crew is the reception of radio messages from the Azores, the Celtic Alliance, Pais del Oro, the Nordic Union and the Canada Remainder Provinces. They respond and contact the respective governments, which have been equally surprised, as news from the Southern Hemisphere have not been received except from a few amateur radio messages from Brazil and South America. The Franklin crew makes official visits to various governments. The Portuguese Submarine “Albacora” is assigned to accompany the “Franklin” until the Suez Canal is reached. The third destination is the Soviet Union. On the way to the Soviet Union, Continental Europe seems as bad as the U.S. Dust and windstorms prevent aerial reconnaissance, but the land seems devastated. Ice cap measurements in the Arctic are unusually thin, and global warming (due to the drop in plant life and rise in CO2) is apparently occurring. After the “Albacora” leaves upon arrival at the Suez Channel, a visit to China, Japan, and the remainder of Asia shows everything to be as "medieval" as the United States. The "Franklin" crew narrowly escapes being attacked in Okinawa by islanders who have become cannibals from the crew's observation. It has become apparent, even before the "Franklin" left, that the ozone layer had suffered tremendous damage due to the effects of the nuclear explosions. Sunburns begin in southern Australia after only a few minutes' exposure. Ultimately many in the Southern Hemisphere have to fully cover themselves (even on the hottest days) and apply generous amounts of sunscreen - it is now a top priority, after food, for production in all surviving nations. A general rise in temperatures, and an increase in UV radiation is also reported. The American Football League is founded in Pago Pago. It unites American Football enthusiasts throughout Oceania. India, though lightly damaged from the war, has suffered mass starvation and disintegrated into numerous warlordships. Large numbers of refugees have fled to South Africa and Australia. 1992 Northern Atlantic January: the Portuguese Interim Government re-establishes official diplomatic contact with País del Oro, The Nordic Union, the Celtic Alliance, Brazil and the Canada Remainder Provinces. Military and supply operations are intensified on the basis of the former NATO's structure and goal of cooperation among countries. Asia The Sultanate of Aceh proclaims the whole Island of Sumatra as Acehnese territory and let his troops head south. After reaching the center of Sumatra, the troops are surprised by a contingent of Indonesian soldiers, which have been sent by the I.I.I.L. government to halt the invasion. Defectors had spread the word to the Indonesians. An intense and fierce battle erupts with the 8,000 GAM troops being successfully halted, though not defeated, by the IIIL army. Effectively reaching a stalemate after about 2 weeks, the Aceh troops retreat to a position near the city of Padang and declares a cease-fire. The quasi-demarcation line is declared the provisional border both by the IIIL government and the Acehnese government. Taking advantage of the political and economic situation in India, Pakistan invades and assumes control over the formerly Indian and Chinese administrated areas of Kashmir. Pakistan does not invade further, fearing that the warring states of India would unite against them if they did. Oceania A joint US/Australian team restores the LORAN radio navigation station on Marcus Island that had been left intact by the US Coast Guard, who had fled to Hawaii shortly after Doomsday. It is hoped that the Marcus station can provide modern navigation for reconnaissance voyages to Japan and East Asia. Hawaiian officials stop a would-be mass desertion of ANZUS troops looking to establish a private colony on the American mainland. North America Survivor communities in northern Maine form the “Provisional Government of ." 1993 Europe On September 26, 1993, the remnants of Denmark and Sweden agree to join the Nordic Union as sovereign areas with the status of Greenland and the Faroe Islands, with the government's and royal family's consent. On October 1st, 1993 the new Celtic Alliance government formally welcomes the Nimitz to Galway, the port city of the Alliance. The Nimitz's visit brings much relief to the beleaguered government and the hard pressed population. Discussions begin in Canberra about the legal right of British dependencies and former colonies with the new Celtic Alliance. The Alliance, though in no way wishing to become a global power, asks for time to deliberate on the impact of giving up sovereignty on the populations so socially and historically connected to the former United Kingdom, especially the Falkland Islands. The remainder of British naval operations on the Falkland Islands are transferred back to Galway with several naval ships, notably the HMS Hermes, making its way to the Alliance after spending time under ANZC command. The Alliance asks for plebiscites in each area and seeks to maintain a neutral role, hoping most colonies will choose new alliances or strike out on their own. Former British diplomats in the ANZC become the official voice of the new Alliance at the League of Nations discussions. However, the Alliance feels compelled to replace the Ambassador who died in the initial attacks as soon as possible with a new appointment. Some time later, a prominent former Scottish Nationalist, Alex Salmond, is appointed. Americas The Kingdom of Bermuda changes its national anthem to 'Hail to Bermuda'. The Canada Remainder Provinces send a small fleet to tour the world, which visits the Celtic Alliance, the Nordic Union, Brazil, Tonga, Australia, and the Canadian Pacific coast during their two and a half year journey. Oceania In response to a report from the Franklin voyage, the entire population of the Bonin Islands - around 600 people - is evacuated to Maui. 1994 Americas The (CHL) is set up. The last of gangs is eradicated in the on September 6th. 1995 - End of an Age US/ Oceania The Provisional American Administration formally ends on May 1st, 1995. President Bush, in consultation with Prime Minister John Howard, issues a short statement to the American expatriates and American forces in Australia, stating that it is best if they "become part of the Australian life and culture." He acts as an adviser to Howard, primarily on development of Australian oil production in Indonesia. This marks the end of the 219 year long history of the United States of America that started in 1776. But the door for a legitimate successor to take up the former superpower's mantle remains open as the famous “Continuity Act” declares the United States' sovereignty and Constitution “temporarily suspended until a legitimate successor – continuing the US traditions of Freedom and Democracy - is elected by the American people”. On August 15th, Australia and New Zealand declare their formal unification as the Commonwealth of Australia and New Zealand" (commonly known as ANZC or ANZ). On the basis of a third ANZUS Treaty between Australia, New Zealand and the United States, all military forces and materiel (ships, submarines, bases, and personnel) that have reported to “the Gathering” are formally integrated into the ANZC military. The Nimitz is rechristened as ANZS "Commonwealth" (ANZ-01) and becomes the new flagship of the combined ANZ Navy. The surviving U.S. territories hold a popular vote over their future status. American Samoa, Micronesia and the Marshall Islands decide to become incorporated into the ANZC while Hawaii and Alaska vote to become independent but associated territories to the ANZC, similar to how Puerto Rico was to the US. When Hawaiians draft a new Constitution, they restore the old monarchy under King Andrew I. As for the other US territories: Guam was destroyed by a Soviet attack, and the Northern Marianas' population and institutions have deteriorated to the point where practically nothing is left. Hawaii and the ANZC both claim the uninhabited US islands of the Pacific. Some Americans who opposed the ending of the Provisional American Administration form the Committee to Restore the United States of America. Asia In November the Manchurian Autonomous Territory becomes the Manchurian Socialist Republic. 1996 Oceania On January 20, the traditional swearing-in date of the former US government, Andrew is crowned the King of Hawaii and opens the First Congress of the Free State. On March 30, Samoa, Micronesia, and the Marshalls are formally incorporated into the ANZC. The Stars and Stripes flag is lowered for the last time over America's last remaining sovereign territory: Swains Island, where the PAA leaves on April 22. Central America The Haitian civil war erupts. 1997 An experimental plant is opened on Hawaii's Big Island that converts sugarcane into fuel. Since Doomsday, access to many sources of petroleum has been cut off. This new plant is to be a first step in alleviating the fuel shortages that still grip the industrialized world. In mid 1997 Scottish sailors discover that parts of the east coast of England have survived Doomsday practically intact; trade routes are set up between the Celtic Alliance and the . re-establishes contact with the rest of the world through . The USSR establishes contact with its allies in the Caribbean, namely and . 1998 Europe continues to investigate the areas around London and adjacent counties, establishing bases to enable better delivery of food, medicine and supplies. Initial population estimates range between 200,000 to 600,000. Armed militias continue to harass medical services, though local forces are starting to gain the upper hand. Thorbjørn Jagland is elected Prime Minister of . occupies and annexes the former district of Aurich. North America Construction of 's new capital, Stowe, is completed. Meanwhile, the territories of Nipissing and Weston are created. Luis Alberto Monge Álvarez, former President of , dies. sends a second expedition to scout out the territory controlled by the . The is victorious at the Battle at Camp Roberts. and the reject an offer by about forming a single political entity referred to as the "Confederation of New England." Asia The celebrate their Centennial Anniversary. Meanwhile, the Treaty of Zamboanga is signed with , establishing Sabah as Philippine territory. goes to war against to liberate . Africa The first / conflict. The reforms its military, ending mandatory conscription. Oceania The Fanua Party (FP), a pro-environmentalist party, is founded in . South America 's votes to annex . Meanwhile, Andrés Pastrana Arango is elected president of Colombia. wins the 1998 . 1999 The surviving French territories (New Caledonia, French Polynesia, Reunion & Mauritius, and the Crozet & Kerguelen Islands) declare the formal restoration of the French Republic as the "Republic of the French Southern Territories " (R.T.A.) forces liberate Augusta from the powerful raider gangs that have been holding the city since Doomsday. In November, n Chief of State Malietoa Tanumafili dies after leading his country for 36 years. In the emergency December elections, Tui Atua Tupua Tamasese easily replaces him. Tupua's royal lineage and lack of a serious opponent draws criticism from many Australians. 2000 The new millennium begins without any large festivals as apparently no one could enjoy firing rockets to the sky. A vast majority of the post-Doomsday survivors are still scrabbling for survival. In April, another ANZC recon mission of the world is undertaken. The ANZC dispatches a flotilla consisting of the refurbished Nimitz, several freighter/first aid ships and three former US submarines. Loaded with fuel and supplies and equipped with helicopters, the flotilla returns once again to the Northern Hemisphere and surveys the west coast of the United States, and visits the Canada Remainder Provinces, the European Governments, Japan and China. New contact is made with Sri Lanka, Cyprus, and Sicily. Along the U.S. west coast, the only known discovered survivor states besides Alaska consist of a scattered group of less than 50 heavily-fortified villages ranging from Washington State to southern California. Several of these villages and towns were already part of survivor nations, a fact that the Australian pilots who flew over the region without radio contact with survivors could not have been aware of. Nearly 100 towns and villages are discovered to have been abandoned or burned. Fired upon by some inhabitants, the Australian pilots make safe landings only at two: Bay City, Oregon and Crescent City, California. Both towns are walled and had feudal warlords, one called "the Mayor" in Bay City, the other called "Boss Jones" in Crescent City. Subsistence-level food production barely keeps the villagers alive while the warlords and their guards reap most of the benefits of the food and fresh water. Plagues of typhus, cholera and diphtheria have depleted the villagers' numbers and neither town has a population larger than 1,100 people. It is assumed this situation is repeated in much of the former United States. Flyovers of small portions of the country east of the Rockies reveal that grass and some trees have started to grow again in areas turned into desert by the effects of presumed nearby nuclear blasts. Nomads are seen scavenging through ruins, but no contact is made with them. Radiation "hot zones" are detected near old nuclear power plants, but generally the radiation has dropped to lower levels. King John I of Bermuda dies. He is succeeded by his daughter, who reigns as Queen Catherine. 2001 South America A new Space Age dawned on January 1 as a joint European-South American team launched a new Odyssey-class rocket from the Guiana Space Centre in Kouru, . The world watched with fascination as man once again took to the stars, praying that in this new era, powerful missiles would be used for knowledge and discovery, not war. officially annexes the former n territory of Isla del Coco. Luis Inacio Lula da Silva is elected president of . During a meeting the ANZC and Brazilian sports federations in Santiago, , the representatives decided to restart the . Asia The is conducted by the USSR. Oceania is incorporated by referendum into the . John Waihe is re-elected as Governor of North America The Canadian province of Newfoundland is renamed Newfoundland and Labrador. Meanwhile, tensions increase with after Canada increases its military presence on the Gaspe peninsula in response to increased raider activity. territories of Bayfield and Green Bay are formed. George "Buddy" West is elected President of the . The Wisconsin War ends and the is established. The makes Cabinet level positions directly elected by the people. William Quinn dies, ending his movement's resistance to the . Europe The is formed. Africa signs onto the . 2002 Central America The SAC, and the ECF send peacekeepers into to restore order. The civil war ends. and broker a peace treaty in Sovietskaya Gavan by agreeing to hold a referendum in Guanacaste, ending the war. 2003 Twenty years after the war, some improvements in the climate and environment are noted. With few internal combustion engines, almost no coal-fired power plants, and little cattle farming, CO2 levels and accompanying temperatures have apparently dropped. Ozone levels over the Antarctic show a slight rise, though dangerous levels of UV radiation still exist in much of the Southern Hemisphere. People have grown accustomed to fully covering themselves. Asia/Oceania: India: A cease fire is declared in India, and after several discussions in Bombay, a “Union Interim Parliament” is agreed upon by most of the warring states of India. For a few months, India is once again united, but disputes between members and a weak central government causes several members to leave and once again declare independence. The UIP desperately attempts to hold itself together while defending its territory against the breakaway states. March 3: the territory of the declares itself independent but due to a Bougainville invasion, which occupied the Solomon Islands, their pledge is not recognized and they remain isolated. April 4: The whole Island of Papua, consisting of Papua New Guinea and the western Papuan Provinces of Indonesia, becomes an associated territory of the ANZC, mainly in order to gain assistance against Bougainville. Africa holds its first free elections since Doomsday. 2004 South America Along with increasing ease in fulfilling basic needs, especially the supply of food, most South American states agree to form a loose, mainly economical, federation modeled after the former European Community. This Confederación de America del Sur (CAS, SAC) - led by Argentinian President and his Brazilian counterpart, sets out to unify the South and Central American countries, in order to keep pace with the successful Anglophone ANZ Commonwealth. Central America The province of Guanacaste decides to stay a part of , to the dismay of Merino and most Costa Ricans. Asia and its ally decisively win the Battle of Kathmandu. General Prime Minister Paul Keating and the ANZC Parliament create a "World Census and Reclamation Bureau" with the consensus of the remaining nation-state governments. The first act of the WCRB is to tally the population of the Earth. More reconnaissance missions are conducted consisting of diverse flotillas by the ANZC Navy and Air Force. The Recon Mission led by the "Nimitz" heads to Punta Delgada, the Azores Islands to officially open the WCRB North Atlantic command. Temporary bases are set up in Nairobi, Kenya; Bangalore, India; Hanoi, Vietnam; Mexico City, Mexico; and Cartagena, Spain. Teams are sent out and, while encountering some hostiles, try to take a census of the world's population. Their findings show the true devastation of Doomsday and the impact after over 20 years later. The vast majority of the population resides in the Southern Hemisphere. The chief causes of death are communicable diseases, cancer, and starvation. Infant mortality rates are about 40%, meaning that about two out of every five children die before reaching the age of one. An astonishing 60% of children, or three out of every five, die before reaching age five. The average life-span is 32 years. The literacy rates of those under 20 years of age is 2%, outside of the ANZ, Argentina, , Brazil, the Celtic Alliance and the Nordic Union. 2005 Oceania Hawaii and the ANZC finally agree on how to divide the former American islands of the Pacific. Hawaii gets Wake, Johnston, and Midway; The ANZC gets the rest. Tropic Thunder by John Birmingham is published. Europe Prime Minster Ray Mallon of the wins a third term. A multinational task force (made up of forces from the , , the , País del Oro, and the United American Republic) attempt to expel the Sicilians from the Strait of Gibraltar. Thorbjørn Jagland, stepping down as Prime Minister of , is chosen as the next Secretary-General of the . Carl I. Hagen replaces him as the new Prime Minister of Norway. The opens its new Headquarters in Dublin, Celtic Alliance. Prime Minister Jan Menninga of is murdered. Latin America Mauricio Macri is elected President of the . "REM" lines are established into the ANZC and Asia. was elected as president of Brazil for another 4-years. North America Tensions increase in North America after recognizes in response to refusing to drop its claim's to Superior controlled territory in the former province of Ontario. Meanwhile, a third expedition to territory vanishes without a trace. A fourth, sent just after the third, discovered the leader of the gangs called himself "le chef supreme". Evidence was found that Saguenay may have been helping the gangs keep organised and armed. Queen Juliana II is inaugurated as the ruler of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. The Social Survival Party wins a majority in . Mike Conaway is elected as President of the . Africa 50 people die in during the Pemba Massacre when police fired into a crowd of protestors. George Weah is elected President of . In his inauguration speech he requests foreign intervention to end the Liberian Civil War. 2006 U.S. The fortified cities along the U.S. Pacific coast, facing dwindling food supplies, finally agree to accept the conditions set up by both the ANZ and SAC for delivering humanitarian aid: the symbolic foundation of the MSP - Municipal States of the Pacific. The main task is coordinating the distribution of ANZ and SAC humanitarian aid. The second condition, which is to form a "Pacific Coast Police Unit" unifying the cities' security forces in order to secure humanitarian transports and the rebuilding of infrastructure, is fulfilled as well. South America The SAC, with its headquarters in Montevideo, UAR, now consists of 8 South American States. A policy change insists on formally introducing democracy as a condition new states aspiring to become member-nations, though the so-called current "democracies" are obviously more similar to oligarchies/dictatorships. In January, Chileans elected their first female president, Michelle Bachelet Jeria, of the Socialist Party. She succeeded President Andres Zaldivar on March 11, 2006 for a period of four years. Africa Conditions are mostly horrifying. A RZA Provisional Government is set up, but is merely able to secure a small region around Capetown. This is done with the support of a small joint SAC-ANZ garrison - the first multilateral peacekeeping mission since Doomsday. Everything north of the city is territory ruled by warlords. New Britain has been capable of stabilizing the economy over the last few years and has successfully began redistributing wealth to the populace. Two invasions of the regions of the Orange Free State and of Kwa-Zulu-Natal were launched in conjunction with the establishment of the RZA. 2007 Africa The twin cities of Kinshasa and Brazzaville in the former Zaire form a “Self – Defense Council” to at least try to re-establish control over a potentially hospitable region. launches raids against Islamic warlords in the the former southern territory of Somalia. breaks off relations with Somaliland. Asia/Oceania East Timor and Vanuatu are fully integrated into the ANZC. Europe and North America What remains of the old NATO powers commit to cooperating militarily in the present and future. The Atlantic Defense Community is established. It includes País del Oro, Portugal, the Celtic Alliance, the Nordic Union, and Canada. discovers the secret formula for Coca-Cola after an expedition they sent to explore the southern territory of the former United States finds the formula buried under rubble in what was known as Atlanta, the southern United States' largest city. One year before the League of Nations is formed, several cities and states throughout the Great Lakes region form the as a successor to the United Nations. 2008 – Dawn of a New Hope --- and a new, dark threat in Europe :See also: In the face of increasing formation of new blocs and alliances and rising tensions in some corners of the world, in 2007, the ANZC Prime Minister presents the concept of a revived worldwide UN-like organization to a secret handful of parliament members. The idea was treated as highly secret as a spontaneous proclamation of such an idea might have led to distrust and tensions - especially between the rival ANZC and SAC. Further disagreements between SAC & the Celtic Alliance are eventually overcome, notably ownership of South Georgia and Saint Helena Islands. It was instead decided to secretly invite the SAC leaders to personally discuss this matter and carefully prepare an agreement acceptable to both sides. Through various diplomatic channels, especially with the discreet help of the Portuguese Interim Government in the Azores Islands, an acceptable path to a public proclamation is found by May 2007. The arrangement is that the ANZC Head of State, General Governor Sir Aaron Tusking, and the SAC President would publicly proclaim the invitation of the founding of a new UN-like organization in their new year addresses to the respective nations. Until then, the plan is to be kept top secret. As the 25th year after Doomsday begins, on January 1, 2008, the ANZC Head of State calls for the leaders of most acknowledged countries to come together for the Foundation of a new UN-like organization. Keating's speech on the Australian National Memorial Site in Canberra is the first post-war television broadcast seen by nearly the entire world population. His call is answered. On September 26th, 2008, exactly 25 years after the devastating events of Doomsday bringing humanity at the edge of total extinction, Keating, along with representatives of the other acknowledged nations, are expected in Canberra to sign the Foundation Charter of the League of Nations. On November 8th, the expanding Mafia state of Sicily officially declares the long-awaited blockade of all Mediterranean Sea territories under its control. The Palermo Government went through with the decision with ongoing pressure from the ADC to "influence and isolate sovereign Sicilian Territory". In a mere side note, the last sentence of the declaration states that the Mafia State declares all former Italian territories, Slovenia, Monaco and Malta as its territory. On that day, all ADC, LoN, Aegean Federation and Suez Channel Zone troops are set in near-war mobilization as an attack is likely to erupt at the slightest provocation. November 9th: ANZC High Command orders the Nimitz Battle Group heading for Brazil on an immediate return course to Malta as to secure the garrison there. November 10th: the saber-rattling reaches a new height as Sicilian Naval ships gather around the small Lampedusa Island, ready to blockade the Mediterranean Sea. ADC Submarine "Albacora" tails the fleet at a 10 mile distance. November 11th: The League of Nations Secretary General orders an immediate emergency session to resolve the conflict. December 9th: With no signs of backing down, the LoN asks the Celtic Alliance to intervene and the C.A.N Scimitar is dispatched to the region followed by the aircraft carrier C.A.N Leeming... 2009 - Troubles Multiply :See also: The League of Nations continues to expand its scope. In January, it takes over operation of the Guiana Space Centre from the joint European-South American security force that had run the facility since the 1980s. In March, the new Red Cross is founded in Geneva, even while the Sicilian crisis drags on with no quick solution in sight. Europe A resurgent Kingdom of has revealed itself to the LoN, likely due to the increasing depredations of , as a plea for support. A LoN envoy was dispatched and arrived under Celtic Alliance support. Efforts into contacting remaining governmental structures of are continuing. October 11: The begins after Sicily attempts to take advantage of the being distracted by events in . North America An Australian aircraft ceases to report after flying over the East Coast of the former United States. The pilot was discovered living alone in the wilderness of the former state of Virginia. Agents of the rescued him and returned him to an ANZC ship off the coast. 's Good Friday Riots cause most members of the Primero-led government to flee the country. The Constitution is amended on that day to give the country's other two parties, the PAN and the PRD, a total monopoly on national power. The parties change their names to the Partido Conservatívo and the Partido Democrático, respectively. A small expeditionary force, organized by the Municipal States of the Pacific and commanded by Captain Robert Field of the Pacific Coast Police Unit, sets off to cross the desert near the Idaho/Nevada border. The expedition was created to investigate an increase in radio signals coming from the Interior. Some speculate that in the Great Plains, there might be communities of survivors. The expedition turned out to be a success and contact was made in June 2009 with the , a resurgent and a loosely associated . Meanwhile the makes contact on their own when one of their naval vessels reached the coast of Ireland. On September 9, 's Prime Minister Stéphan Tremblay was assassinated by a radical element of one of 's political parties. War was declared the next day by Saguenay. December 30th: The Virginian Congress voted on Proposition 14 (the fourteenth law democratically voted on in Virginia), which was a proposition to change the flag to more properly show Virginian spirit. The flag proposed was officially adopted as the flag of Virginia. The is published. Southeast Asia In March, amid rising local violence, Indonesia holds a referendum on a new constitution, accepted by 64.5% of the people in a landslide vote. The new constitution finally replaces the various emergency laws enacted since Doomsday and re-establishes stable political ground within the league's territory. Most importantly, the constitution does not expressly count Acehnese territory and ANZC-associated territories of Papua and Timor as part of Indonesia; therefore, these important neighbors support the new constitution. Oceania On February 12, Hawaii's Governor Lingle resigns due to skin cancer. On June 29, Hawaii officially inaugurates the settlement of Kualapu'u, the first in a long-term project to resettle the island of Moloka'i. On September 29, Samoa is devastated by a tsunami. Africa New Britain has proposed an African Economic Community to bring wealth production to all of Southern Africa. December 26: The begins. South Asia Supported by the ANZC, the Union Interim Parliament launches a new offensive to bring the various breakaway states of India once again under its control. This "military adventurism" has been condemned by the Islamic People's Republic of Pakistan and the . South America Brazilian presidential candidate José Serra (PSDB) is assassinated by a mentally-ill man who claimed that Serra was going to re-install the military dictatorship. Presidential Elections in the UAR; Mauricio Macri is reelect as Head of State. Elections in Brasil took place on November 15th. 2010 - Picking Up the Pieces, and a New America :See also: Around the world, several fractured areas begin to re-unify. In Spain, Pais del Oro and the Spanish National Republic unite as the , and in Florida the nations there begin to create the , and the states of Texas begin the process of a unified . Also, the Provisional United States in the Great Plains declares itself the new United States of America. South America January 1st: Inauguration of Dilma Roussef as new president of Brazil. February 27th: An 8.8-magnitude earthquake occurs in , triggering a tsunami over the Pacific and killing 497. The earthquake is one of the largest in recorded history. March 11th: Sebastian Piñera, assume the presidency of as the first elected right-wing leader in 52 years. Central America An earthquake in kills well over 200,000 people, leaving more than one million people homeless. Europe The are held in Zürich, . These are the first Winter Olympics since Doomsday. 28th May 2010: The Kingdom of Cleveland held a referendum on becoming part of the Celtic Alliance. The vote returns showed 83% of people voting 'no'. 21st July, 2010: King Christian abdicates the throne of Prussia on advice of psychiatrists. 18th August, 2010: Georg Ludwig crowned King of Prussia. The 2010 FIFA World Cup were held, the first time it was held in Europe since Doomsday. The defeated the in the final. A unification between the Spanish Republic and Pais del Oro creates the , which begins picking up the pieces of the Iberian Peninsula and the even longer process of putting them back together. Tensions between Tuscany and Sicily rise as Tuscany begins secret plans to take back South Tuscany from Sicily's control. The Interior of France begins to heal as well, as railways are repaired and such. Talks of a unification also begin. North America The Pacific Baseball League begins its inaugural season in the Municipal States of the Pacific. February 27 - March 7: The takes place. Jackson is occupied by the . On April 1, 2010, the Republic of celebrated its one year anniversary. On July 4th The Americana Games are held in Charleston, Virginia. On July 4th, the United States of America returns to the world scene as the reveals that it is the successor to the old United States. November 2: The are held. Brad Ellsworth is elected president of the Commonwealth of Kentucky. South Florida, Gainesville and East Florida begin the unification process leading a unified - sources say as early as January 2011. Sources inside the nations and states of former Texas report that a unified is in the works as well. Asia : the USSR invaded and occupied the . Africa The is started. 2011 :See also: Europe January 1st: The is officially launched during a formal ceremony at its headquarters in Gaziantep, Turkey. January 1st: Queen Anne II abdicates due to ill health making her daughter Zara the new queen of the . January 5th: Former county of East Yorkshire joins the Kingdom of Cleveland after a referendum vote. January 24th: The Rheged Co-Operative splits into Rheged (in the north) and the Westmorland and Furness Alliance (in the south). March 11th: People of Rheged vote to join the Kingdom of Northumbria, will join fully 9th May 2011. April 23rd: May 8th: The Ur Alba War , a conflict between the allied forces of the Celtic Alliance, the Kingdoms of Cleveland and Northumbria and Southern England against the xenophobic nation of Ur Alba. Caused by Ur Alba's invasion of the the Celtic Alliance territory of Stranraer and the attack on the Celtic Alliance's merchant fleet. May 8th: Total collapse of the military and government of Ur Alba after sustained attacks by the allied forces. 1st June: Westmorland and Furness Alliance becomes a protectorate of the Lancaster and changes from the Westmorland and Furness Alliance to the Westmorland and Furness Territory. 17th June to 4th October Lincolnshire Assimilation Project areas of Lincolnshire and Nottinghamshire become part of Newolland. High Minister of 's term ended on June 21st. July 1st: Census of East Yorkshire by the Kingdom of Cleveland. July 16th: General Election in East Yorkshire for the Parliament of Cleveland. 27th July to 6th August - The Great Rutland war in the centre of former England led to the defeat of the TBA. October 12th: First free and fair elections are held in Southern Scotland (Former nation of Ur Alba). North America January 1st: , and form the . March: begins. , , and join the . Asia April: The became part of the RSFSR and the Kazakh SSR. Africa September 15th: Muhammed Ali Sa'id of the New Wafd Party is elected President of . 4th December: A nation of Maradikasa founded, south of former Niger. 2012 :See also: Europe Americas Asia Africa 2013 :See also: Europe Americas Asia Africa 2014 :See also: Europe Americas Asia Africa 2015 :See also: Europe Americas Asia Africa Upcoming Events and Predictions 2015 *The German state of Bavaria is expected to hold a referendum on joining the Alpine Confederation. *General election and Census in the . 2020 The earliest date that Ontario may be wholly unified as a province of , though smaller provinces in its territory will likely appear earlier than this, and stand a good chance of remaining that way. See also Category:1983: Doomsday